The Blitz of Destiny
by LeTantris
Summary: Tantris has always been different and he's gotten used to it. It all changes when he finds himself in a world where nothing is what seems to be and nobody can be trusted. Will he survive this reality and live to fight another day? Set in the world of Pokémon Fire Red with a Randomizer touch.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Most people would probably start off their own stories with something completely cliché. For instance, they would claim that they were about to start off their own journeys with their unique Pokémon that they have a unique bond with. Another one would be that they're forced into becoming trainers for personal matters. Perhaps the most unlikely of them all would be that they have been sucked into their game by some unknown force and in order to escape that reality, they have to beat the game themselves.

As for me, I just started off my story by explaining a bunch of completely obvious things that you'll be finding on stories in this website. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'll be introducing myself.

The name's Tantris Jacobsen, or Tantris for short. I can safely say that I'm not who you think I am. No, I'm not those half-human, half-Pokémon freaks that you call 'Gijinkas'. No, I'm not that special guy who holds the destiny of the world in his hands. To be honest with you, I'm a tool. Before you flash me with those hate comments and whatnot, I'll explain myself.

You see, my creator, the actual writer of this story, is a guy who tends to be a busy man. A lot of things require his utmost attention and in order to balance out the stress that he gains from doing all kinds of things, he created me, the embodiment of his dreams. As soon as I was created, he had begun to send me off to various worlds, being that one pawn in his games, be it role-playing or puzzle simulations. However, I was truly created to excel in one of his main games, Pokémon.

Of all the games he's ever played, none can ever come close to being as fun as Pokémon. A lot of the people in this community can agree. Pokémon is fun and it's basically life. All arguments that suggest otherwise are considered invalid.

Anyways, I'm cutting off the introductions. I can see a lot of you there dragging your cursor (or fingers if you use those portable gadgets) to that 'X' button. Don't. I'm saying the story now.

Basically, it started one fateful day, after my creator had just completed his first experiment with the new program that he obtained. Apparently, it was a success because the next thing I knew, I wasn't in the Kalos region anymore. I was somewhere far more familiar and yet, something about it felt rather different. It went something like this...

* * *

"Hngh... Huh? Where... am I?"

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a young boy's bedroom. The bright blue walls were decorated with various posters of creatures battling it out in some glorious battlefields. On one corner was a personal computer, or a PC for short. It looked a little used. In front of it was a bed with unmade blankets, pillows scattered about, and a rather dirty-looking sock sticking out from under the pillow sheets. _This place is a sty_, I thought as I looked around. My eyes then landed on the TV in front of me. Connected to that TV was an NES. I blinked. It was just sitting there. I closed my eyes and counted for a few seconds before opening them again. The NES sat there, untouched and unmoving. _I must be dreaming_, I thought. I then gave myself a little pinch.

"Ouch!" I cried out. That actually hurt! I'm not dreaming. This must be real.

Moments later, I found myself tumbling through a dark corridor and falling off the wooden stairs. Luckily, it didn't hurt as much as I landed on a soft, green carpet. I looked up and saw a woman staring right at me. She looked rather familiar and I was pondering about it for a minute or two before it hit me: the curly, blue hair, the brown eyes, the red blouse, the yellow apron, the same weary gaze –She was the mother of that one protagonist of a Pokémon game that my creator used to play!

I quickly burst out of the front door and looked around. There was no mistaking it; the similar-looking house on the other side of the path, a handful of people walking around, minding their own business, the grass that oozed out of the pathway leading to the next town, that one fat guy who always exclaims 'Science is amazing!', and that one building that I recognized as the Pokémon lab.

"Oh Arceus! I'm in Kanto, aren't I?"

* * *

Okay, maybe not so different. I'd skip to the more interesting parts but my creator has instructed me not to and to just continue this story in the next chapter. Stick around for the following chapters and enjoy the read. Don't forget to leave a review on your way to the next chapter though.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World of Anarchy

The Kanto region, home of the many Pokémon that were part of the original 151. I remembered being here countless times before, defeating the nefarious gang known as Team Rocket, obtaining the Pokémon that became my partners through thick or thin, and becoming the champion of the region. Those were really good times. What bothered me now, however, were the fact that I was standing here again with my progress cleaned off and no logical explanation from the creator as to why I was here. I just knew that he had something planned out for me. The question was what.

I decided to trigger off the game's main story events and walked towards the grass area. As if on cue, the familiar-looking old man showed up in all of his triumphant glory, saying, "Hey wait! Don't go out into the grass! It's unsafe! There are wild Pokémon that live in the tall grass! You'll need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!"

Following the old man, most commonly known as Professor Oak, to his lab took a bit of time and after we got there, I found another major character standing there, the main rival going by the name of Green Oak, or Green for short. Like usual, he had that impatient look on his face and like always, his own grandfather made me take the first pick. As I headed towards the table containing the Pokéballs, I could feel his dagger-like gaze penetrating my back. I pretended not to notice as I scanned the table. I already knew what I would choose, seeing as how this Pokémon had saved my butt countless times in the past.

"I choose this one!" I yelled out as I took the ball on the right and threw it into the air. "Go Charmander!"

That was when I realized that something was definitely wrong. As the ball released a blue light that was materializing into a Pokémon, instead of the orange lizard-like creature that I had grown accustomed to seeing, I found a brown creature with the most dead-looking eyes I could ever see and a slouchy position with its body bent forward, as though it wanted to drop down and take a nap.

"Oh, a Charmander? Good choice!" said the professor. I gave him an odd look.

_Are you blind, you old geezer? That thing in front of me clearly isn't a Charmander! That's a freaking Slakoth for crying out loud! _I thought to myself as I continued to give him that look.

"A Charmander, huh? Alright then! I'll pick this one! Go Squirtle!" said the spiky-haired teen as he chose the Pokéball on the left and threw it in the air.

At once, a plant-looking creature with a yellow bulb-like head and green leaves for arms materialized.

_What the hell?! A Bellsprout? That's not a Squirtle at all! You're just as blind as that geezer over there! _I said in my head. Green directed his gaze at me and gave me a smug look. _What the hell are you looking smug for? Stop smiling at me!_

* * *

"Hey Tantris! Why don't we try out our Pokémon in a battle?" asked Green as he gestured for his Pokémon to move in front of him. We were standing on a clearing in the lab with the professor and his aides watching our every move.

"Bel!" replied the Bellsprout as it readied itself in a combative stance.

I had no choice but to signal my own Pokémon forward.

"Kot!" murmured the Slakoth as it lazily gazed at the plant Pokémon on the other side.

"I'll be the referee for this battle," said the professor. As soon as he took his position, he raised his right hand and lowered it, saying, "Let the battle begin!"

Remembering what I knew from the days of being in the Hoenn region, I said, "Alright! Slakoth, use Tackle!"

To my horror, the sloth Pokémon gave me a confused look with its dead-looking eyes. It then proceeded to head for the enemy and in the blink of an eye, it delivered a lightning-fast punch which sent the plant Pokémon skidding a meter away. It managed to hold its ground however and gave my Pokémon a dark look. I just stood there in shock.

_Mach Punch? That's not normal at all! First, starters that are not the actual starters and now Pokémon with moves that they don't normally learn? Where the heck am I? _I yelled in my head.

"Tch! Not bad at all but I bet that I can do better!" said Green as he pointed at my Slakoth. "Squirtle, use Comet Punch!"

_That's not a Squirtle, you idiot!_ I said in my head. However, that was when the command sunk itself into my head. _Comet Punch? Bellsprout can't learn that at all! How the heck is that thing even going to punch?_

With a loud cry, the plant Pokémon made a dash for my Pokémon and immediately delivered a flurry of punches with its leaves. Slakoth struggled to hold its ground as it blocked its face from the leafy blows of the plant. The longer the plant dealt its punches, the more I began to notice that its leafy limbs were slowly forming a hardened fist-like appendage. Its punches were becoming harder and harder with each passing moment. I had to do something or else Slakoth would fall unconscious from this battle and I would lose.

Suddenly, Slakoth swiped one of the leafy appendages away and regurgitated some sort of a purple liquid from its throat onto the plant's face, causing it to shriek in pain and giving the sloth Pokémon the opportunity to escape. _Acid. Why am I not surprised anymore?_

"You're good but my Squirtle's better!" said Green with his cocky tone. I really wanted to bash his head in but decided against it.

Instead, I took note of the attacks that I've seen the Bellsprout use and Slakoth's own. _Mach Punch and Acid. I don't know why Slakoth has these moves or why the creator has put me back in this game but I do know that things are different now and nothing seems to make sense. First things first, I need to win this battle._

"Slakoth, let's make him eat those words. Use Mach Punch!" I commanded my Pokémon.

Without hesistation, the sloth Pokémon moved at an uncanny pace and delivered a swift uppercut onto the plant Pokémon's face before it could even attempt to counter, causing it to fly upwards. Without waiting for my commands, the sloth Pokémon immediately delivered a flurry of punches to pay the plant Pokémon back for the blows it dealt him with. The Bellsprout attempted to counter with another Comet Punch but missed and got hit by another Mach Punch for its troubles.

Moments later, the plant Pokémon laid down defeated and Green was fuming with anger

"Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" he yelled out. He then retrieved his Pokémon into its Pokéball and handed me my winnings. He then said, "I'll make my Pokémon battle to toughen it up! Smell you later!"

With that, he went off on his own towards the outside world. I followed suit.

* * *

**Route 1**

There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary as I stepped into the route. It was probably just a special program that my creator had inserted into the game. It would have been nice if it had remained that way but that was when I had my first encounter in the wild. Surprisingly enough, it was a familiar-looking blue whale with a smile on its face. There was a few problems with that however. First of all, both Slakoth and Wailmer were Pokémon mainly found in the region of Hoenn. Next, there was no water anywhere on this route. How a water-type could exist in this place was beyond me. The last was yet to show.

"Alright Slakoth! Let's make this short and sweet! Start things off with a Mach Punch!"

The sloth Pokémon nodded and immediately dashed off towards the whale Pokémon. In a split second, it reached the Wailmer and delivered a Mach Punch to its gut. That was when the last problem occurred. Blocking Slakoth's attack was its flippers, now steel-like in appearance. What caught my attention wasn't the fact that its flippers were now steel. It was the fact the Wailmer was now flying with its flapping steel flippers.

_Flying whales. I truly am not in Kalos anymore. Neither am I in Kanto. Where the hell am I?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So begins a new story. This time, I definitely know how this story ends. It ain't gonna be like my other stories. That's all I can guarantee. Welcome to the world of Randomizers and I hope to see you all in the next chapter of Tantris' adventures!**


End file.
